The conventional locks comprises mechanical locks and electronic locks, wherein the electronic locks are easily unlocked by proper scanning apparatus and the mechanical locks do not have the shortcomings as the electronic locks. The mechanical locks comprise combination locks and conventional mechanical locks using keys. The combination locks are more convenient for the uses and the numbers are memorized by the users and the thieves are difficult to know the numbers. However, the conventional combination lock includes multiple digit rings which includes only 10 digits and the numbers that are able to unlock can be achieved by rotating the digit rings in either of two directions, so that the possible combination of the numbers are limited.
The present invention intends to provide a combination lock which includes two dial plates and each dial plate control two disks so as to have more number of combinations.